This invention relates to a method for detecting and obtaining an early warning of a temperature excursion in a hydrocarbon hydroprocessing reactor. More particularly, it relates to detecting a dangerous temperature excursion in a hydroprocessing reactor by monitoring a parameter of a light gas fraction of the resulting product stream and, responsive thereto, quenching the temperature excursion by one or more suitable means.